


Jim catches Bones in thought

by codedude12



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Surprise Blowjob, blow job in the captains chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedude12/pseuds/codedude12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim catches Bones in thought on the deck, and delivers a surprise that turns into more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim catches Bones in thought

Jim knew Bones hated being in space but he did it just for Jim, and sometimes he needed time to calm down and be by himself. Jim hated when he would crawl out of bed at night and go to the deck and stand in front of the captain’s chair, sometimes he mumbles to himself other times he doesn't. Tonight tho, Jim would make Bones feel better, he had a plan, granted it wasn’t planned well, it was still a plan. As Bones rose slowly from bed in an attempt to let Jim keep sleeping, Jim woke and waited for the door to make it’s woosh sound signaling it had closed then counted to 10 and followed in pursuit. He turned the last corner to the lift and waited a little while for Bones to get lost in thought like he always did, then took the lift up to the deck. When the opening doors didn't disturb Bones, Jim knew he was lost in thought, so he rushed over and dropped to his knees, and much to Bones surprise, pulled his night pants down and took his full length to the back of his throat and swallowed before protests could be made. Bones shouted in surprise and Jim looked up into his eyes, slowly pulled his mouth off his cock and gave him that grin, and whispered "Shhhh someone might hear you." Bones wanted nothing more than to yell right then, but he realised his cock was still out of his pants and when to put it back in, but Jim grabbed him first and repeated the first action, causing another yelp to leave Bones. Jim grinned around his cock and stared in his eyes still giving him that grin as both their cocks got harder. Jim rarely bottoms, it was always Bones, but in that lust filled moment he only wanted Bones deep inside him. Luckily he brought lube, the original plan was to throw Bones down in the chair and fuck him till he begged for mercy, but that changed, now he wanted to be threw down and fucked till he begged for mercy. 

The more he thought of it, the harder he sucked and swallowed around Bones in his mouth. He loves to run his hands up Bones stomach to his chest and tweak both his nipples till they’re little nubs, then he would raise up and slightly bite them then lick them to soothe the bite causing the most beautiful moans and groans to escape Bones. Hearing the noises always makes him harder and more desperate to have Bones inside him when he bottoms. Bones always felt wider than he is and just a tad less in length, but imagining how much Bones loves being inside him broke him and made him stand up, pull the lube out of his pocket, and drop his pants, all whilst he was shoving Bones back onto the chair then climbed on over him into an almost squatting position and gave him a messy kiss as he squeezed some lube onto Bones fingers then pulled them towards his ass as he got lube onto both their cocks. Once Bones finally registered he wouldn't be the one on bottom in this love-making session he asked surprised, "are you sure, you haven't done this in a long time, I'm okay being on bottom," but Jim refused to let that happen, he shook his head said “no” and took Bones' hand then pushed one finger inside himself and suddenly remembered why he loved this, and wondered why he didn’t do it more often. 

Between messy kisses and I love you's Bones whispered "I love you like this," as he twisted his finger around wickedly and found Jim’s spot and brushed it causing Jim to jump and pull in a sharp breath, then he slowly added another finger and scissored them to stretch Jim. He still couldn't believe Jim wanted him on top, he loved to do both, he preferred bottom, but Jim like this was the best Jim so he wasn't turning this down now. The whole time whilst Bones was kissing and stretching him he promised to himself he would do this more often, then when he felt ready he broke the kiss, stared into Bones' eyes and whispered "I love you,...but I need you to fuck me," Bones slowly pulled his fingers out and let Jim line him up and slowly pushed in, they both inhaled sharply the moment the first tight ring was pushed past. Jim remembered the slight pain felt amazing when Bones pushed past the second ring it morphed into the best pleasure, and he heard Bones sigh harshly as he breathed out slowly. Jim could feel Bones tense, he knew all he wanted to do was pull back and thrust back in, but he also knew Jim needed time to get used to him. Bones waited whilst Jim got acclimated to him, the whole time thinking of how tight and amazing this felt, and once Jim sighed “okay” he pulled almost all the way out then with agonisingly slow speed he began to push back in, he had forgot just how tight Jim was and when he began to push in he had to stop because he almost came right then. Jim kissed him messily then leant to his ear and whispered "I want you to come in me, please," that was when he realised he said that out loud and Bones heard him. As he resumed the tortuous speed back in, Jim kissed and waited for him to get all of himself inside then squeezed around Bones causing another long moan to get caught in their kiss. 

Bones began to build a slow rhythm whilst putting messy kisses all over any skin he could get to from his slightly awkward position in the chair, along with the rhythm, he found Jim's spot and made sure he touched it with every movement just because the face Jim made was one of the most beautiful he had ever saw, and he wanted to see it more. Jim knew Bones was on the edge from the breakdown in the rhythm he had built, but when Bones whispered into his ear "I fucking love you," Jim came and shot all over Bones' chest, neck, and lips, Bones came moments after once Jim's body started pulsing and squeezing him. Bones flicked his tongue out and licked up what landed on his lips, took his fingers and gathered the rest up then sucked it off with gusto and pulled Jim in for the messiest kiss, the taste of Jim on Bones' tongue made Jim the happiest man alive. He didn't want Bones to pull out yet so he just stayed sitting on his lap, put his legs behind Bones in the chair, and kept the kiss going, but when they came back up for air they were both panting. Jim took Bones' face in his hands, stared into his eyes and said, “Bones you make me the happiest I’ve ever been, and I love you so much, it’s hard to say.” Bones was speechless and he felt the same way, then finally replied “me too, Jim, me too.” After about 5 mins of staying in Bones lap kissing Jim needed to stand up. Once up he asked, "do you want to sleep here or the bed, but, I'm feeling this,” waving with his hands to their current position, “would be difficult to explain...so I'm thinking bed yeah?" Bones chuckled deep in his chest and responded, "yeah it would be, so bed it is, help me up." Jim pulled Bones up off the chair and they sneaked back to bed. Bones went and got a damp, warm cloth and cleaned Jim, then himself, and crawled into bed. Neither Jim nor Bones had ever felt this in love and happy at the same time. Bones smiled and Jim thought it was the most beautiful smile he had seen in awhile, and then they both fell asleep whispering I love you's to one another. That was the night Jim realised the person he had been looking for all his life was in his bed with him, and he would do anything in his power to keep him there, with him.


End file.
